An Arranged Marriage
by LeahAnne
Summary: Cygnus Black and Abraxas Malfoy arrange to have their children marry. Narcissa and Lucius have nothing in common and barely know each other. How will two completely different people live in harmony? Will they ever fall in love? N/L. Please review. :D
1. The Wedding

Chapter One: The Wedding

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.

* * *

My mother always told me that when I married, it would have to be to a rich, pureblood family. That bloodlines were everything and that if I let her and father down the way my dear sister, Andromeda, had, then I'd end up getting the same treatment as she did. Blown off the face of the Black Family Tree. I didn't expect for Father to pick a husband for me as he had Bellatrix, through. I mean, Bella was always his favorite daughter, and I was Mother's. After Andromeda dashed off with the Muggle, I suppose he felt like he needed to choose an even better match for me.

When my father told me that he had found me a husband, I didn't expect the wedding to be scheduled so quickly. I didn't expect to walk down the aisle with a man I barely knew, either. I was basically instructed to live my life at his side, and bear his children. I had no idea what to expect. My father was good friends with Abraxas Malfoy and had looked up to this man for so long. Mother had told me that Father was ecstatic about my impending marriage. However, I went to Hogwarts with Lucius and we weren't incredibly close. He found me incessantly annoying because I wouldn't worship him like the rest of the House did. I found him rather strange. He was the last person I could ever envision myself marrying. But there I was, two years later, about to pledge the ultimate act of undying love.

Mother zipped up the side of my white wedding gown and stepped in front of me.

"I remember when I married your father," she said, smiling reminiscently. "I was so unsure of what I was doing. But it was for the best. I know you are going to be _so _incredibly happy, my dear."

I tried to smile.

"Okay, Cissy…" Mother said, sighing. "They're ready for you." She kissed me on the cheek and smiled at me once more. She then handed me my bouquet of red roses.

I turned around and headed through the door and over to the entrance of the huge chapel of the church, down the hall. Two men in long black robes opened the doors and music immediately started playing. Father took my right arm and I looked straight down the aisle as we started to walk down it. It seemed so long. Everyone stood up and I spotted Lucius at the end of it. Mother walked around me and tiptoed down the side of the chapel to her seat.

Lucius and I locked eyes as I walked down the aisle. I hadn't seen him in two years, but he still looked almost exactly the same. I couldn't sense any expression in his eyes. I smiled at him slightly and he didn't return my smile. We finished our trip down the aisle and everyone sat back down as I sulked up the stairs to stand next to Lucius.

The priest smiled at both of us before he started speaking.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black as they exchange vows of their everlasting love."

I tried to avoid rolling my eyes. I was shaking with silent laughter. Me? In love with Malfoy? Ha. No.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the priest asked.

Mother and Father stood before the wedding guests.

"Her Mother and I," he said boldly.

"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one --- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls," the priest continued.

_Love and commitment?_ I thought. _I don't have love or commitment to offer him!_

The priest stopped and smiled at both of us.

"At this time, I'll ask you Lucius and Narcissa to face each other and take each other's hands."

I did what he instructed, all the while, thinking the priest needed to hurry up and get this over with and stop torturing me. I noticed that Lucius's hands were really smooth and soft. I looked up at him and he looked back expressionlessly.

The priest nodded to Lucius and he turned to his cousin behind him. I wasn't sure what his cousin's name was. He then turned back to me and spoke.

"I, Lucius Malfoy, take you, Narcissa Black, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times, and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." He slipped the wedding ring his cousin had given him onto my finger.

The priest then nodded to me.

I turned to Bellatrix, my maid of honor, and took Lucius' wedding band from her. I turned back to him and ask I spoke, I placed the ring on his finger, as he had mine. "I, Naricssa Black, take you, Lucius Malfoy, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

The priest smiled once more after the process had been completed.

"Inasmuch as Lucius and Narcissa have consented in holy wedlock and have witness the same before God, according to the powers vested in me by this state and being an ordained minister of the Gospel, I pronounce that you are husband and wife. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

The organ began to play and Lucius took my left hand. We walked back down the aisle.

There was no wedding reception planned. I kissed Mother and Father goodbye and Lucius opened the door to the carriage for me. He helped me into it and followed me into the carriage and shut the door.

"So, we're married," I said quietly, the shock not entirely worn off yet.

Lucius didn't respond.

"Are you even going to say two words to me at all?" I begged him. "You're going to have to say something sooner or later."

He looked at me and sighed.

"You know you didn't have a choice to marry me. So what makes you think I decided to marry you? I did it to please my father. You were the only pureblood girl he knew. So he chose you." He folded his arms. "We have absolutely nothing in common."

"Maybe not, but we need to make this work," I said.

"Who says?" Lucius said sullenly.

"Look, this isn't my fault. It's not yours either. But we need to make it work and we don't really have a choice! So for you to sit on your butt, being adamantly against it isn't going to help anything! I know we're not friends and we didn't like each other during school, but we need to put that behind us!"

Lucius didn't answer. I sighed in frustration and turned back around. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Home," he said simply.

I didn't ask questions.

The thestrals brought the carriage up to a huge manor about thirty minutes later. Lucius got out and walked up to the door and into the manor. Once I had finally got into the manor, he had disappeared. I signed and began exploring the house.

This marriage had gotten a rocky start. And I wasn't sure where it was going to go from here.


	2. Adjusting

Chapter Two: Adjusting

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

I spent most of the day away from Lucius. I didn't want to argue with him. At around nine that night, I went in search for the bedroom. I eventually found it. Knowing my father, he would make sure that there was only one bed in the whole house. I groaned. This was not going to be good. I hoped Lucius wouldn't take it too badly. I opened up the dresser on one side of the room and found some very skimpy pajamas. There was nothing else to wear. I sighed and finally changed out of my wedding dress and into the skimpy lingerie in the dresser. I then went back over to the bed and tried my best to get some sleep.

I woke up at about eleven that night to hear Lucius cursing.

"Bloody Merlin!" he groaned.

I opened my eyes blearily.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Of course there wouldn't be any clothes in the dressers," he said. "I'm just going to sleep in my dress robes."

I tried to hide my laughter. I sat up in bed and deliberately let the blanket fall down around my waist.

"Why?" I asked innocently. "There were clothes in mine."

Lucius whipped around quickly.

"Real—" he stopped midway through his response. I saw him look at me in surprise. He gulped.

"I don't consider that clothes," he said shortly.

"Fine, then," I said. "What would you consider it to be then?"

He didn't answer. He walked over to the bed and got under the blankets. He turned to face the other side of the bed. I sighed and leaned over toward him and snuggled against his back.

"It's hot in here," he complained.

"And?" I asked.

"Can you not lean on me like that?" he snapped.

"Fine then," I said. "Be that way."

I got up and purposely walked to the bathroom on his side, showing up my toned body. I came back out about two minutes later and caught his gaze on me for a split second before he pretended to be asleep. I got back into the bed and was surprised to see him undressed from the waist up.

"I guess it was hot," I said sullenly.

"Leave me alone," he said.

I leaned up and whispered into his ear. "You can't resist me for forever. Your father is going to want a grandchild eventually."

I felt him stiffen up.

I sighed in frustration. "Fine then." I turned back around and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find myself snuggled in Lucius' arms. I tried to disentangle myself. A couple of minutes later, I had succeeded. I headed to the bathroom, and took a shower. I brushed my teeth and walked back into the bedroom with my towel wrapped securely around me. I opened the dresser and found a new dress in a beautiful shade of bright green. I put it on and it clung to my every curve. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I walked back over to Lucius and woke him up.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," I teased. "It's morning time."

He grumbled. I laughed.

"I'm making breakfast. You can come down if you want," I said.

"What time is it?" Lucius asked.

"Nine o'clock," I said. "We've been married for exactly twenty-four hours."

"Great," Lucius grumbled.

With a loud pop, Abraxas Malfoy Apparated into the room.

"Why did you two not consummate your marriage last night?" he roared.

Lucius jumped up out of bed quickly.

"I don't know what else your mother and I need to do!" Abraxas yelled. "If it wasn't for us, you'd be stuck marrying a Muggle! She clearly gave you the clear last night to consummate the marriage and you refused to! What is WRONG with you?" he thundered.

Lucius didn't answer.

"I'm going to give you twenty-four hours to consummate this marriage and if you don't, I will dissolve it and have you burned off my family tree! Just like your sister!" Abraxas screamed at Lucius. He quickly Disapparated in a fiery wave of flames.

I paused, stunned.

"Your sister was burned off the Malfoy family tree?" I asked Lucius.

"Yes," he said. "Mother and Father do not speak of her. She is four years older than me and is married to a Muggle after a failed Wizarding marriage."

"I am so sorry," I said honestly. "My sister, Andromeda, married a Muggle, too. My Aunt Walburga had her blasted off our family tree as well."

"I know," Lucius said. Andromeda was in my year at school."

"Oh," I said.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Do you want children?" Lucius asked me.

"I wouldn't say no to any. I don't want as many as the Weasleys, of course, but I wouldn't say no to just one or two," I explained.

"It should be against Wizarding law to have as many children as the Weasleys do. That's not creating a family. That's just breeding," he spat.

I nodded my head in agreement. I came over and sat down on the bed next to him.

"You really have become quite beautiful," Lucius said, stroking my cheek. "Since we graduated from Hogwarts, you know. I haven't seen you in forever, it seems."

"Thank you," I said quietly. I looked down at my hands in my lap and saw my wedding ring glistening on my finger. I had forgotten about it." I realized I had a question. I looked back up at Lucius.

"What's involved in consummating a marriage?" I asked him.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"Well, I know the obvious," I said. "But, I've heard many different things. What does your father mean by consummating the marriage?"

"He means we need to have sexual intercourse," he said blatantly. "Without protection."

"Why without protection?" I asked. "I don't want a child right _now_." I said quickly.

"I know… but that's how it's always been done in my family. For years and years," Lucius said, crossing his arms.

"Oh," I said awkwardly. "Well, we don't want to side-step any family traditions, I don't suppose," I added.

"Not at all," he said. "My father would be furious. As you just saw."

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my lap again.

"I'm sorry this is so awkward," Lucius said. "I'm having a bit of a problem dealing with everything."

"It's okay," I said. "It's all happening so fast."

"Did you not have a boyfriend at Hogwarts?" Lucius asked me.

"I was very quiet. More of a bookworm," I said. "I had a few close girl friends, and none of them were boys. I didn't get out much and I spent a lot of time in the library."

Lucius nodded. "I dated Rosalie Greengrass for a long time."

"She's beautiful," I said, feeling a slight twinge of jealously that surprised me. "What happened?"

"She dumped me for Edward Lysander," he said, clearly still affronted.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Clearly her loss."

"You don't have to say that," Lucius said. "You seem like a much better person than Rosalie ever was."

"Do you regret marrying me?" I asked Lucius.

"No," I said. "I just wish I could have gotten to know you better. But then, I probably wouldn't have made that choice myself."

"Oh," I said.

"By the way, Narcissa, there's a library on the second floor, at the end of the East Hall. I didn't know if you'd found it or not. But by the way everything was so neatly arranged, I doubt you did."

I smiled.

* * *

_Hope you liked these two chapters. Let me know if you think I should write more._

_Reviews do help, you know._

_:P  
_


	3. Consummation

Chapter Three: Consummation

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

Warning: This chapter has graphic sexual content. I'm warning you ahead of time. If you're under 18, don't read.

* * *

I spent most of the rest of the day in the library. Lucius headed off to work. I was surprised by the amount of books our new library held. Something new for every day of the week. I was moderately impressed.

I knew that Lucius and I would have to consummate our marriage that night. About an hour before he was due home, I went upstairs and found a satin and mesh bustiere in the dresser, complete with a black thong and fishnets. I hurriedly put them on and glanced at myself in the mirror. The corset and bustiere pushed my breasts up, creating ample cleavage. I put on a pair of black, strappy six inch heels. I had never felt so sexy. I only hoped I could elicit the right response from Lucius. I did my best to dim the lights in the bedroom and create a pleasing atmosphere.

I heard footsteps echoing up the stairs and I hurriedly placed myself on the bed in what I hoped to be an alluring fashion.

Lucius walked into the room and his jaw dropped.

"Narcissa?" he asked me, obviously confused.

"This is what they put in the dresser," I said. "I'm just working with what I'm given."

Lucius shrugged out of his outer cloak.

"Well, I certainly didn't need that much persuasion," he said, coming over to me. He threw the top cloak on the floor and climbed up on the bed with me.

I kissed him passionately and he pulled away.

"Narcissa, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"I'm positive," I said. "We're married. You're my husband. I want to please you."

Lucius nodded and I kissed him again. He pressed against me, kissing me greedily. His hands went down to my high heels and he took them off my feet. He pulled his wand out of his cloak pocket and then took off the cloak and pulled his belt off quickly. He threw them off the bed. He waved his wand at my corset and it quickly unloosened. He pulled it off my feverishly.

"Am I going too fast for you?" he asked suddenly.

"No," I said. "It's fine."

He kissed me again, pushing me down onto the bed underneath him. He trailed kisses down my jaw, to my neck, and then down to my left breast. He sucked on my nipple eagerly, rolling his tongue around it. He reached for my other one and pinched it, rolling it between his fingers. My back arched in pleasure.

"You like that, do you?" his voice said, huskily.

I didn't answer. My mind was in another world.

"Answer me, bitch," he ordered.

I found myself suddenly aroused.

"Yes, sir," I moaned back.

He kissed his way down my flat stomach to my thong. He pulled it off clumsily and then pulled off my fishnet stockings. I leaned up and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his pants and his boxers at the same time. His penis jumped out at me and I smiled.

My mother had given me a book with several tips on how to make your husband happy your first few times making love. I had read the book cover to cover. I knew exactly what to do. I kissed the tip of his manhood softly, stroking it from tip to base. Then, upon his insistence, I started to suck on just the tip of it. It started to drive him wild. He put his hands on my head and moaned. I tried not to laugh. I took more of him into my mouth and bobbed my head up and down. He continued to moan, getting louder and louder. I continued for a while until he stopped me.

"Oh, Narcissa…" he said. "Baby… I'm gonna…"

I pulled his penis out of my mouth, giving him a bit of time to calm down a little.

"We can't have you coming yet," I informed him seductively. I backed away from him and lay out on the bed, spreading my legs widely.

Lucius came down below and kissed me softly, his tongue stroking me. He slowly worked his way up to my clit and wrapped his lips around it. I pulled it into his mouth and started sucking it, just as he had my nipples earlier. I started to writhe under him in ecstasy.

"Oh, Lucius!" I moaned. I lifted my hips to press myself further into his face. He reached down and began to stroke himself. He continued sucking my clit harder and harder until my very first orgasm wracked my body. I felt the strong muscle contractions everywhere and I could barely think.

Lucius sat up.

"I think you enjoyed that," he said, smiling evilly.

"Perhaps," I said, laughing.

He spread my legs open before pressing his hard member up to my opening.

"Narcissa, this is going to hurt," he told me. "If you need me to stop, just tell me, okay?"

I was surprised by the amount of concern he had for me.

"I'll be fine," I assured him. "Just go ahead and do it."

Lucius nodded anxiously. He pressed inside me slowly. It felt fine at first. Then, I felt the pressure growing and growing until a sharp pain made me wince. Lucius froze.

"Honey, are you okay?"

I was shocked at both his sudden concern and his sudden use of a pet name. I waited for the pain to subside a little before telling him to continue. He pressed himself the rest of the way in and started to pull back out slowly. It didn't feel that bad at all. It felt _good_.

"Lucius, you can go a bit faster," I breathed.

He happily obliged. He picked up speed. I soon began thrusting with him. A slight smile played about Lucius' lips when I looked up at him.

I felt another orgasm coming on.

"Oh, gods," I said quickly. "Faster, Lucius," I begged. "Harder."

Lucius was now going at a pretty steady pace. I could hear his balls bouncing off me at a continuous rate.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Lucius groaned.

I nodded as he continued to thrust in and out of me.

"Say it," he said.

"Fuck me," I whispered.

"Louder!" he moaned.

"Fuck me now!" I moaned. Lucius pounded in and out of me faster and faster until I felt him finish inside of me. As he poured himself into me, I came just a second or two later.

He collapsed on top of me, spent.

"Damn, that was amazing," he said, gasping for air. "Thank you."

"And now our marriage is consummated," I said, barely able to think.

"It is," he agreed. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," I laughed.

We rolled over and I rested my head on top of his chest, listening to his heart beat slow down. He held me close, kissing the top of my forehead.

"Lucius?" I asked him.

"What, love?" he asked me.

"What changed from after the wedding until now? In approximately twenty-four hours, you've become a completely different person. Why?" I asked.

"You're not the end of the world," Lucius explained. "I'm just now starting to realize that. You're the beginning of my new life. You and I have so much more in common that what I first realized. And I sincerely apologize for being such a bloody jerk to you. I know you were just as scared and nervous about this whole thing as I was."

I smiled at his explanation.

"That helps a lot," I told him. "It really does."

"I'm happy it does," Lucius said. "I think we are going to have a wonderful life together."

"It's getting late, dear," I told him. "You have to work tomorrow. I'm going to send the house elves down to make dinner and then we can enjoy a spectacular dinner in each other's company."

"I think that would be lovely," Lucius said, smiling down at me.

* * *

_I normally don't write many smut scenes, as you may be able to tell. Oh well. Let me know what you think and give me some suggestions for future ones. ;-) _

_Please review. It helps the writing process and I'm able to get chapters out faster._


	4. Pondering

Chapter Four: Pondering

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in Lucius' arms again. But this time, it was different. This time, I felt a certain closeness to him that I hadn't felt before. I was intrigued by this. I snuggled closer to him and he stirred.

"Good morning," I smiled at him.

"Good morning," he replied sleepily. He kissed me on top of my head. I stretched out in the bed, and sat up.

I walked over to the dresser and was shocked to see many different dresses and cloaks in it. I picked out a royal blue dress that billowed out under my bust. It accentuated my small waist and brought out my blue eyes. I smiled at my reflection. I pointed my wand to my hair and it swept into a simple updo.

I headed downstairs. A small house-elf appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Good morning, miss," he squeaked. "I is Dobby. Dobby would be pleased to make breakfast for Miss Narcissa and the kind sir."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Dobby. I would appreciate that."

Dobby scurried off and I headed to the library. I found a book on pregnancy and walked over to a nearby recliner. I found a section on getting pregnant. I was intrigued. I wasn't sure if I wanted a baby or not. I knew my father and Mr. Malfoy wanted us to have a child as soon as possible. I wasn't sure if I was ready to be a mother or not. I had heard horror stories of magical births gone wrong and after my own birth, my parents were informed that it would have been highly dangerous for my mother to have another child. Their dreams for a son were crushed, I knew. Bellatrix had told me that. Bellatrix had informed Mother and Father shortly after her marriage to Rudolphus Lestrange that he was impotent and that they would never be able to have a child. This infuriated Father. Mother had told me that I needed to have a child in order to continue to Black Line. It all came down to me. I knew I couldn't let them down. My mind was made up.

I continued reading. Lucius entered the library about an hour later.

"I was looking for you," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, trying to hide the book from him.

He didn't pay any attention.

"I have a meeting with an old friend," he said. "I won't be home tonight."

"An old friend?" I questioned.

"Yes," he said testily. "I didn't want you to worry. After work, I'll be going to Little Hangleton tonight."

"Oh," I said, uncomfortably. "Have fun."

"I won't," he said. "I'll be missing you."

I smiled slightly.

"My colleague is not much fun to work with. He's a very interesting chap, though. I'll be back very early tomorrow morning." He came over and kissed me on the cheek. He walked swiftly back out the door.

As he left, the fire in the fireplace turned a shade of emerald green, signaling the arrival of a visitor.

My sister stepped out of the fire, coughing.

"I never like Flooing," Bellatrix said, dusting off the soot on her cloak onto the rug.

"Nice of you to call," I said irritably.

"I figured your darling _husband_," she emphasized, "would have left for work. I just decided to stop by to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine, Bella," I said. I sat the book back on the end table. Bella's eyebrows furrowed as she came over and snatched it.

"Already thinking of having a child?" she asked in surprise.

"Perhaps," I said.

"I'm guessing your marriage is already consummated, then," she pressed on.

"Yes," I said, shortly.

"Ooohh… tell me about it!" she gasped.

"None of your business," I said, folding my arms. My sister could be so annoying when she wanted to be.

"Well, I'd have rather married Lucius Malfoy any day over Rudolphus. At least you have the option to have children. I'm destined to spend the rest of my life with him, alone. He's off to visit an old colleague in Little Hangleton. Riddle something or other."

I paused. "Little Hangleton?"

"Yes," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "He's been gone entirely too much. I miss him."

"That's where Lucius was headed," I said. "He said he was going after work."

"Really, now?" Bella said. "I don't know what they're doing there, but Rudolphus has changed since he's been around this business partner. He's very different from the man I married. I'd watch Lucius if I were you."

I nodded.

"So, nice place," she said, gesturing to the library. "Didn't realize he'd added you your own private spot in the manor. That's quite nice of him."

"I love it here," I sighed. "It's amazing."

I heard the door open and Dobby and another house elf scurried over to us.

"Miss Narcissa? Your breakfast?" he squeaked. "Dobby worked very hard, yes Dobby did."

"Thank you, Dobby," I said.

"Would Miss Narcissa's friend like breakfast, too?" the other house elf squeaked.

"Fine," Bella said, sitting down on the recliner next to me.

"Winky hopes Miss Narcissa and her friend enjoy their breakfast," the house elf squeaked.

"Dobby and Winky will go now," she added. They both scurried back out the door.

"Interesting," Bella said. "So, how does it feel to finally be a wife?"

"It's nothing like I expected," I sighed. "Lucius changed very quickly. He's not the same person I knew at Hogwarts. I think he thought I was going to be very bookish and stuck up like I used to be. We've both changed for the better, I think. We're slowly adapting, though," I explained.

Bella nodded. "I think you'll be very happy with him. You're lucky."

I smiled. "I'm starting to think so. How are Mother and Father?"

"Fine, from what I've heard. Mother told me that she ran into Andromeda and her daughter the other day."

I rolled my eyes.

"That child is a freak," Bella continued. "Bright pink hair, purple eyes… Mother said she's a Metamorphmagus."

I laughed.

"I hate to say it, but I think Mother misses her. I know we were never particularly attached to Andromeda, but you know she was Mother's favorite."

I nodded. "Too bad she had to make a wrong choice. Mother knew that was what would happen eventually."

"Precisely," Bella said. She finished picking the last bit of meat off of a bone and placed it back down on her plate. "Well," she said, getting up. "It was nice to see you. I'm glad you're doing well. I'm sure Rodolphus and I will be in touch soon."

"Thank you," I said warmly. "Love you, Bella."

"Sure," she said quickly. She headed back to the fire and whooshed away into the fireplace.

I headed into the drawing room. I lounged on the small loveseat and opened the pregnancy book again. There were several pictures of pregnant witches with big bellies. I couldn't seem to imagine myself that big. I had never been around many expecting witches… the only one I had recently seen was Molly Weasley in Flourish and Blotts a few weeks previously. Word on the street was that she was expecting twins this time around and she was completely massive. I shuddered.

I closed the book and began thinking. I sincerely hoped Lucius would be around more often. I didn't like being so alone. Perhaps a child would help the feelings of loneliness go away. It would give me something to do at least. The house was lovely and I was very happy with my husband, but I could feel the feelings of loneliness already starting to press on me. A child to tend to would keep me busy at least.

"Is Miss Narcissa okay?" a tiny voice squeaked. I looked over and saw a very tiny house elf. He smiled up at me hopefully.

"I'm fine," I said, looking down at him. "What's your name?"

"Peanut," he squeaked.

I tried not to laugh. His name suited him well.

"Well, Peanut, it's nice to meet you." I leaned down and shook his tiny hand.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"I'm quite fine," I assured him.

"Okay," he said, looking a bit sad.

"I tell you what," I called after him. "I do need something."

"What?" he squealed with happiness.

"I need a friend. Can you do that for me?"

"You… want me to be your friend?" he looked stunned.

"Yes," I said.

Peanut smiled brightly and pulled himself up on the loveseat.

"Okay," he said, giving me a hug.

Maybe things at Malfoy Manor wouldn't be quite so bad.

* * *

_Kind of a filler chapter. I didn't expect it to be great. _

_Let me know what you think. Suggestions for the story line are welcome. :)_


	5. Arguing

Chapter Five: Arguing

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I am NOT the great JKR… even though I wish I was. haha...

This chapter is dedicated to iluvzuzu and She Shall Who Go Nameless... my only reviewers for Chapter Four.

* * *

Lucius came back around four in the morning. I woke when he came to retire next to me. I noticed he was wincing a bit. I jumped up quickly.

"Lucius, are you okay?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"I'm fine," he said shortly.

I frowned a bit and turned back over. He turned to face my back.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," he said awkwardly. "I wasn't trying to."

"Your job is to create acquaintances," I said, turning back over. ""You make friends in order to have things the way you want them. Which is quite admirable, of course. But, there is no reason for you to have to be out this late, especially with Rodolphus Lestrange! And now you come back and you're hurt. I have every reason to worry!"

"Narcissa, I'm fine. See? No blood, no injury. It's okay," he soothed. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. He tucked a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"If you're sure," I said reluctantly.

Lucius smiled. "I'm sure."

I snuggled into the blankets and soon fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, a Saturday. Lucius had the day off. I had decided that today was going to be the day I was going to bring up the possibility of a baby to Lucius.

After Dobby and Winky had made us breakfast, and we had finished our plates, I cleared my throat.

"Lucius," I started, "I've been thinking."

"About?" he said, pulling his Daily Prophet closer and scouring for the latest news.

"Us adding to the family?" I suggested.

"Well, if you want a kitten, we can go to Eyclops later and get you one," he said. He took a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"No," I said, summoning up all of my courage. "I meant, you know, a baby."

Lucius spewed out his pumpkin juice across the table. I dodged it and Dobby squealed in shock.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" he asked, looking worried.

"No, but –" I started.

"Narcissa, let me show you something," he said, taking my hand and pulling me into the other room. I was extremely confused. I thought Lucius would _want _a baby. At least one. Hadn't we just talked about it the other day?

He sat me down in the drawing room. He sat down next to me.

"I don't know how to go about telling you this, but I don't think we should have children," he said shortly. "It's not a good idea."

"Not a good idea?" I nearly screeched. "Lucius, this is something I really want! Do you have any idea how lonely it gets around here when you're off at work and I'm all by myself?" My voice rose. "I'm so sick of being by myself! I have three house elves and a library. That's not the same as having a human being around. That's not the same thing as having a family."

Lucius turned his left arm to me and raised his sleeve up to his shoulder. A skull with a snake wrapped around it in the darkest shade of black was visible on his upper forearm.

"Do you know what this is?" he spat.

I was silent.

"DO YOU?" he roared.

"No," I squeaked, about to cry.

"It's called the Dark Mark. It's a symbol for the Dark Lord's followers. I was inducted as a Death Eater last night, Narcissa. If we had a child, he or she could be put into serious harm! Do you think I want that?"

"Obviously, since you decided to put me into harm by joining a little club," I said.

He raised one hand and smacked me across the face. "NEVER insult my intelligence. I know exactly what I'm doing. A kid is NOT the answer."

I jumped up and ran into the library. I fell down behind the furthest bookcase and wept inconsolably.

* * *

About two hours later, Lucius walked into the library. He scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom.

"What do you want?" I asked sullenly.

"To apologize," he said. "I shouldn't have hit you."

He kissed the spot he had smacked and gave me a hug.

"Darling, I'm so sorry for being so harsh about this… I know it must be incredibly lonely in this big house all by yourself. I'll try to be home more often, okay?"

I didn't answer him.

"Narcissa…" he crooned. He sat next me and kissed me on my temple. I sat still, trying not to acknowledge him.

"Better not kiss me. I might want sex. And that might cause a pregnancy," I said, scooting away from him.

Lucius sighed.

"My entire family has been involved in Dark Arts for ages… I have tradition to think of, Narcissa. The Dark Lord can keep us safe and comfortable."

"But we can't have children because you don't deem it safe! Lucius, that doesn't make sense," I said, frustrated.

"If you or I do something to displease the Dark Lord, he could easily use our child and place him or her in danger," Lucius said. "Not that I intend to make him angry, but…" he trailed off. "Your father knew that my family was involved in the Dark Arts when he arranged our marriage. He didn't tell you this?"

"No," I said shortly.

"Narcissa, I don't want you to think that I don't care for you. You are an amazing person and I hate hurting you like this. But a child is out of the question right now. I'm sorry," he said, getting up.

* * *

The next few days passed very slowly. Before I knew it, Lucius and I had been married for a whole month. He had made an effort to stay home more, which I appreciated, but I was still very upset with him.

Our eagle owl, Serafina, brought me the mail one very cold March morning. It had seemed like winter was refusing to let up. I gave her a piece of my bacon and she flew off. I started flipping the mail.

A card fell out onto the floor. I picked it up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley are proud to announce the birth of their twins: Frederick Gideon and George Fabian, born on April 1st, 1978, both weighing in at nine pounds." A picture was below, showing Arthur and Molly each holding a twin, classic cheesy smiles on their faces. I sighed. Perhaps they had gotten the wrong owl or something.

I felt a queasy feeling in my stomach. I sat the mail back down.

"Narcissa," Lucius called. "Have you seen my socks?"

I tried to keep from laughing.

"Did you try looking in the sock drawer?" I called. "Peanut mated them last night and put them away."

"Oh," I heard him call. "Here they are."

I smiled.

Peanut ran into the kitchen and smiled brightly.

"I've finished dusting the library, Miss Narcissa. Can I do anything else?" he squeaked.

"Peanut, you've already cleaned the library, the bedroom, the drawing room, the sitting room, the kitchen and our bedroom. What else is there to clean?" I asked him.

"Well, I would clean the spare bedroom, but there's nothing in it," he said sadly.

"Peanut, I'm going to go help Lucius find whatever he's looking for now," I said, yawning.

"Alright," he squeaked, running over to the stove to clean it out.

I sighed and headed up the stairs.

"Lucius, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Just looking for my wand," he said.

"_Accio wand!_" I called, waving my own.

Lucius' wand sped toward me and I caught it. I handed it to him.

"Thank you!" he said gratefully. He leaned in and hugged me. I winced.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. My ankle hurts," I lied.

"I'm sorry," Lucius said. "I have a meeting to tend to. I'll be back in an hour or so." He kissed me quickly. He then Disapparated.

I sighed.

Lucius might not have been the best person in the world, but at least he put in an effort and tried. That's all I could really ask from him.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, yeah... I hate Lucius, too. I think we all do. Yet, I've always been a little intrigued with the whole Lucius/Narcissa relationship. I wondered how two incredibly different people could get along so much. This chapter pointed out quite a few of their differences, I think. And, it served a point._

_As always, please review!  
_


	6. Accident

Chapter Six: Accident

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, JKR owns everything, and I just write about it.

* * *

I lay back down on the bed and that queasy feeling returned. Ugh. I hated being sick. I begged for that not to be the cause of my queasiness. Maybe it was the bacon from breakfast. Grease always upset my stomach, yet the bacon was Lucius' favorite. I sat back up and I felt it dizzy. I could feel that familiar pressure near my esophagus. I immediately ran to the bathroom. I regurgitated my entire breakfast into the toilet. Stupid stomach flu. Why did I have to get it now? After everyone else had already had it, and no one else had in at least a month. I paused.

Wait… That couldn't be it. It wasn't stomach flu season at all. That had passed a long time ago. Besides, I hadn't been out of Malfoy Manor in forever. I sat there, looking at the toilet bowl, trying to self-diagnose myself. I rested my elbows on the toilet seat and put my chin in my hands. I closed my eyes. I thought of my symptoms… queasy stomach, sore breasts… had my attitude even changed?

I jumped up from the toilet and ran down to the library, carrying the trashcan from the bathroom with me. I quickly found the pregnancy book I had been reading not too long ago and sat down on the closest bench.

I flipped to the first chapter.

"Signs of pregnancy may include tender breasts, vomiting, a high basal temperature, and/or abdominal swelling. Any witch experiencing these symptoms should take a pregnancy potion right away."

No.

I couldn't be pregnant. Lucius said we couldn't have a child. This would make him extremely angry, to say the least.

I remembered the recent queasy feelings I had had on the bed just a few minutes earlier and then the pain I'd had when I had hugged Lucius earlier that day. That wasn't the first time I had experienced either of those.

From then on out, I was on autopilot. I ran four shelves over to search for Potions books and eventually found one with the Pregnancy Potion in it. I practically ran to the drawing room and brewed it faster than I had ever brewed a potion in my life. Lucius would be home in about half an hour.

Thankfully, I was very good at Potions and I soon had it completed. Five minutes to go. I placed the potion in a flask, cleaned out the cauldron and banished everything back to its original position. I pulled out the book once more and skimmed to the bottom of the instructions.

Red for not pregnant, green for pregnant. The potion was currently resembled sparkling water. I spit in the potion and watched as the potion slowly turned green.

I dropped it in shock. Peanut whooshed into the room and cleaned up the mess.

"Is Miss Narcissa okay?" he squeaked, looking up at me, clearly a little frightened.

I was pregnant. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin.

Lucius Apparated into the manor and walked into the drawing room. He saw my stunned expression.

"Narcissa, are you okay?" he asked, looking a bit worried.

I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rushing over to me, looking scared.

"Lucius, I'm pregnant," I said, falling to the loveseat in shock.

"What?" he said, looking as if someone had just taken a sledgehammer to his head. "That's impossible. I performed the Charm every time."

"Well, obviously it didn't work!" I exclaimed. "I just took a Pregnancy Potion!"

"But…" Lucius trailed off, not having a response.

"It was probably the night we consummated our marriage," I thought aloud. "Remember? We didn't use protection because of your whole family issues."

"Probably." Lucius sat down, still stunned. "We can't have this baby, Narcissa."

"We are going to, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Otherwise, I will never forgive you," I said, my blue eyes flashing angrily and locking with his cold gray ones.

"We've talked about this, Narcissa. I thought you understood," he said wearily.

"That was before I knew I was pregnant! Otherwise, I never would have agreed to it. We are NOT terminating a perfectly healthy pregnancy because of your insecurities!" I was surprised at how attached I was to this baby already. "I'm sure your father will be quite happy to know that I'm pregnant at the least. Both of our families desperately need an heir. Yours doesn't have one, and neither does mine. So, we're having this baby whether you like it or not!"

Lucius was silent.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "Even with all the risks we talked about?"

"Yes," I said with strong conviction.

"Okay," he said. "We'll do it."

I broke into a bright grin and ran over to him, squealing in excitement. He half-heartedly hugged me back.

"Come on. Everything is going to be fine. We are going to have a perfectly healthy baby and _you_ are going to love him or her," I said brightly.

"Miss Narcissa is having a baby?" Winky said, coming into the room.

"Yes," I said, trying to hold back tears. "I have to call Mother."

"Wait," Lucius said, grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I asked him.

"Don't tell anyone quite yet. You need to make sure everything goes okay. You need to make sure that nothing is going to happen to the baby," he said, trying to smile.

"What could happen?" I asked him, frowning.

"The risks for the first part are pretty high, aren't they?" he asked. "My mother had Elladora and I and then she couldn't have anymore children. She had three miscarriages after I was born. Just wait it out," he said.

"Fine," I said. I leaned into him and kissed him. "Our baby," I said, placing his hand on my belly. He pulled it away quickly, as if something had burned him. I tried not to show my hurt.

"Elf," he said, pointing at Winky. "Make dinner."

"Yes, Master Lucius. Winky would be delighted to make dinner." She scurried off to the kitchen.

After dinner, Lucius and I went off to the drawing room. He sat down on the recliner and opened up the Daily Prophet.

"What do you think we should name the baby?" I asked him.

"It's too early to start thinking about that," he said gruffly.

"It's still fun to think about!" I said, moving to sit on the loveseat near him. "I like Lyra for a girl. After your mother," I suggested.

"I'm going to bed," Lucius said.

"It's only seven o'clock," I replied. "Are you sure?"

"I'm tired!" he snapped. He stormed off to the bedroom.

I sat up on the loveseat and placed one hand on my belly. "I still love you, baby," I whispered. "And your daddy will too. You just have to give him some time."

I went off to the library and found a baby name book and started listing names on a piece of parchment.

Lyra Claire Malfoy

Lyra Elizabeth Malfoy

Lyra Ann Malfoy

Lyra Jade Malfoy

Artemis Lyra Malfoy

I paused at the last one. I really liked it.

I then moved to boys names. I wanted to use my father's name. Since Cygnus had been passed down from grandfather to grandson for years and years. I looked for middle names. I couldn't find any that sounded good with it. I thought a bit. Cygnus Lucius Malfoy.

I liked it. It was a good, strong name.

I really hoped Lucius would get his head screwed on right. I knew our baby needed him to love him or her. I got up and went back into the bedroom, leaving my parchment and open book on the table. I went to the bedroom and lay down next to Lucius and snuggled up next to him.

He turned away from me and scooted away from me, toward the edge of the bed. I sighed.

I didn't understand how something that clearly meant so much to me could mean so little to Lucius. It deeply saddened me. I could imagine a little girl following me around the house during the day, with bright blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes, pretending to dust the furniture and yet he saw a dangerous creature that could be used to manipulate us. It was distressing. That morning, we had seemed like the perfect husband and wife… we had laughed, we had made each other smile, and things had finally seemed to be getting along the right way. But this baby had completely turned our relationship upside down.

Although I sincerely hoped that everything would work out for the best, something in me felt like it wasn't. I didn't get much sleep that night, instead looking up at the magnificent chandelier attached to the ceiling, watching the moonlight bounce off of it.

* * *

_I hope you all really liked this chapter! _

_I thought it was intriguing how easily Lucius and Narcissa's relationship could get turned upside down. They've sure got a lot of work ahead of them!!_

_As always, please review._

_:D  
_


	7. Anger

Chapter Seven: Anger

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm not a millionaire. I'm just a poor, bored college student.

* * *

Lucius continued to stay away from me for the next week and a half. I was so incredibly frustrated. Every time I tried to get him to lighten up and take an interest in his unborn child, he would give me the worst look in the world and make up an excuse to do something else. It was so frustrating. I ended up Flooing to Bella's house on the other side of London.

She was seated near the fire, smoking a cigarette in a long cigarette holder.

"Nice of you to _drop in_," she said, nodding at me.

"Oh, shush Bella. You drop in on me from time to time. What makes you think I shouldn't return the favor?" I asked, eyeing her.

"Fine, Cissy. What did you need?" she said nonchalantly. She crossed her legs and placed them on the table in front of her.

The Lestrange house was very dark and only lit by a few strategically placed candles. Thick, heavy black curtains covered all the windows and there was not a trace of color anywhere. The room we were in was very cluttered. There was a lot of black furniture and many shelves on the walls filled with different trinkets and junk. Nothing was organized at all. Several paintings were on the shelf-less walls. Dead relatives of Rodolphus and Rabastan, I supposed. Bella herself was dressed in all black, which made her fair skin seem even paler. Her raven hair was long and all the way down her back to her waist. She looked very bored. I suspected Bella rarely left the house. She wasn't even present at my wedding to Lucius.

"I didn't need anything," I said, walking over to sit on the loveseat across from her.

"Something's up. You never come here. It's always too _dark_ for you," she cackled.

"I prefer a little more light, yes," I said. "But I'm willing to put up with a little lack of light to see my sister."

"Sure," she said. "How's the husband?"

"He's fine. We have a little bit of a problem," I began to explain.

"You and the magnificent Lucius Malfoy having problems?" she said, looking baffled. "That's impossible."

"No, it's not," I said. "You know how Mother and Father think it's up to me to give the Black Family an heir. Lucius doesn't want children."

"Wow," Bella said, her eyes getting bigger. "Is he able?"

"He's perfectly able," I replied. "Bella, I'm pregnant."

Her eyes got even bigger if at all possible.

"Wow. How's he taking that?" she asked.

"Not well," I said. "He hasn't talked to me since I found out a week and a half ago. I can tell he's angry. He said it's dangerous for us to have children because he's part of this group called the Death Eaters or something…"

"Rodolphus and Rabastan were inducted a while back, too," she said. "They seem to think that this Lord character is going to make their lives even better and it's better to be with him, rather than against him. It does all make sense, really." Bella smiled.

"Are you part of the group?" I asked her, frowning.

"I'm thinking about it. But Rodolphus says there aren't any witches in the group. So I don't know if I will or not." Bella sighed. She got up and began to pace in front of the fire. "It does seem like an incredible offer, though."

"I don't know what to do," I said, frowning. "I owe allegiance to my husband, but I also feel like I owe allegiance to this baby. And for him to be so against it hurts."

"Cissy, you know I'm not the mothering type. I never really wanted children. It was almost a relief when Rodolphus couldn't get me pregnant. I'll never be in your position. I wish you all the best with it, but honestly, I can't really give you advice." She threw her cigarette butt into the fire and turned to face me. "Who else knows?"

"You, Lucius, and me. That's it. I'm waiting for the pregnancy to progress a bit before I tell anyone. I'm only telling you because you're my sister and we're close." I lay back on the loveseat and turned my head to look at her.

"Well, I'm sure the kid will be good looking at least," she said.

That was the closest thing to a compliment that someone could get from someone like Bellatrix Black Lestrange. "Thanks," I said.

"Well, when I married Rodolphus, Mother told me that most men don't become fathers until they see their child for the first time. Women become mothers when their first find out they're pregnant. Then again, that's just what I've heard. Not too be mushy or anything," she said, redeeming her usual haughty demeanor.

"That makes sense," I said, trying to wrap my mind around her words.

"I'm surprised Malfoy even lets you out of that house," Bella said taking her seat once more. "You haven't been out once since you got married."

"He's not home right now," I replied. "He's off doing something or another. He's never home anymore. When I told him I was lonely and wanted a baby, he made it a point to make sure I wasn't lonely anymore… I guess so I wouldn't bring it up again. But now that I'm actually pregnant, he's never around. I feel bad because he doesn't want the baby, and yet I'm the one forcing the issue. If it was up to him, he would have just ended the pregnancy."

Bella frowned. "I'm not even that mean. I mean, I wouldn't just end a pregnancy for no good reason. How can you just kill a baby?" she asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. "If you come over and he's there, don't act like you know anything about the baby. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about it. Just because it's so early and stuff."

"I'm not going to say anything, Cissy." Bella came over and gave me a hug. I smiled. Bella hadn't hugged me since we were children.

"I probably need to get back to the manor before Lucius gets home. He'll throw a fit if he finds out I've left," I said.

"Alright," Bella said. "Take care of yourself." She smiled at me. I could help but laugh.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, you are one strange character," I said, laughing.

"Eh, it's part of the mystique that is me," she grinned.

I walked back to the fireplace and Flooed back home.

Once I got back onto the rug and dusted the soot off me.

Lucius was lying on the drawing room floor, a diagram spread out on the floor in front of him.

"Where have you been?" he snapped.

I jumped.

"I went to go see Bella," I said simply.

"You went to go see your sister?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," I answered. "Why not?"

"Because I asked you not to leave without letting me know. Since when did you start leaving randomly? Something could happen to you, you could be attacked. You're pregnant; you're not in your right mind…"

"Lucius, I'm in my right mind! I went to go see a relative! What's Bella going to do? Perform _Avada Kedavra _on her own sister? You need to stop being so overprotective! You might be my husband, but you're not my father!" I screamed.

I watched Lucius' frustrated face turn livid.

"Yes, damn it! You're my wife and therefore whatever word I say is law! You are going to respect me whether you like it or not! I'm the one with your best interests at heart and you don't get it! There are too many things that you don't understand! One wrong move and you could be dead!" he screamed.

"If you truly had my best interests at heart, you wouldn't have joined that stupid Dark Arts group!" I retorted angrily. "You only care about yourself and you don't give a damn about me or this baby. If it were up to you, I wouldn't be pregnant at all! We'd live our lives in pure solitariness and we wouldn't have a family. You are so self conceited and you don't give a damn about anyone!"

Lucius stepped toward me, his face slowly turning purple.

I realized I had gone too far. I took a step back.

"What you don't get," Lucius continued to roar, "is that I care so much about that baby that I don't want him getting hurt. It's better not to bring him into a world where he is going to end up getting hurt, manipulated, or even killed! What do I have to do in order to make you understand that? You may want a child, but it's for purely emotional reasons. Someone needs to keep your head screwed on right! Looks like that immediately falls to me, right?"

I didn't answer.

"Right?" he screamed.

I took a step back, and tripped on the rug. The last thing I remember is falling near the door and Lucius' voice screaming my name. Then everything went black.

* * *

_ Yikes! _

_Once again, please review. That's the only payment I get. :)_


	8. UpsideDown

Chapter Eight: Upside-Down

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Once again, JKR owns all.

_And once again, this chapter is dedicated to iluvzuzu and She Shall Who Go Nameless, because they were the only reviewers for Chapter Seven. :D_

* * *

I felt so warm and soft and comfortable. Is this what Heaven was supposed to be like? I opened my eyes. They felt so heavy and I could barely keep them open. I saw Lucius right beside me… he was right beside the bed I was lying in and he was holding my hand. I pulled it away from him and saw he was sleeping.

"Lucius?" I murmured.

His head shot straight up.

"Narcissa!" he exclaimed. "You're awake."

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked him.

"You're in St. Mungo's," he replied. "Let me go get the Healer."

"St. Mungo's?" I answered. "Why am I in St. Mungo's? What happened?"

Lucius disappeared and didn't answer.

He came back a few minutes later with a Healer. He had a kind smile on his face.

"You're finally awake, Mrs. Malfoy," he said. "You had quite a nasty fall there."

"Fall?" I asked. "I fell?"

"Down a flight of stairs, according to your husband here," the Healer said. "I'm Healer Andrews and I'll be taking care of you while you're here."

"How long have I been here?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"You've been here for a week, Mrs. Malfoy. You've been out cold. We had doubts whether you were ever going to wake up. Your husband says you were arguing and you tripped over a rug near a flight of stairs and fell down them. Does any of this sound familiar?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said, straining my memory. "Lucius and I were arguing and I was walking backwards and my foot caught the rug… I remember that…"

"Mr. Malfoy, let me talk to your wife in private for a moment," Healer Andrews told Lucius.

"Anything you have to tell her, I can hear too," Lucius objected.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy. I'll let you right back in. We're just going to do a few exams and things. And then I'll let you come right back in," Healer Andrews said kindly.

Lucius nodded. He headed outside and shut the door behind him.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how are you feeling?" Healer Andrews asked me.

"Kind of woozy," I said. "I feel like I've just bumped my head."

"Can you answer a few questions for me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Do you know what year it is?" he asked me.

"1979," I said. "I'm guessing February?"

"Good job," Healer Andrews said. "I hate to pry, but has your husband ever hit you?"

"No," I answered, even though I clearly remembered Lucius smacking me across the face. But that was just one time. Lucius was never physically abusive.

"Did your husband push you down the stairs?" he pressed.

"No," I answered. "I think I just fell."

"I'm sorry to be so blunt," Healer Andrews said. "I know this must be hard for the both of you."

"I'm the one in the bed," I laughed. I instantly wished I hadn't; my head was starting to pound.

"Mrs. Malfoy, did your husband ever speak of not wanting a baby?" Healer Andrews asked me, frowning.

"He wasn't ecstatic about it. But Lucius would never deliberately hurt me or the baby. He just wouldn't. He loves both of us. Very much so," I stated, trying to calm the anger that was slowly rising.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but due to the trauma to your abdomen when you fell down the stairs, you lost the baby. I am so sorry."

I froze.

"No!" I yelled. "That's not possible!"

"Again, I am so sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. There was nothing we could do," he said. "It's miraculous that you are okay, with no other major injuries. Do you have any questions or anything?"

I shook my head, trying to fight both the wave of nausea and the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Once again, I extend my condolences, Mrs. Malfoy. I'll send your husband right in," he said, heading toward the door.

Lucius rushed over, nearly knocking Healer Andrews right over.

"Narcissa, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. The baby's not. And it's all my fault," I said, trying to hold back tears.

"Honey, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. Had I not over-reacted…" he trailed off.

"Lucius, our baby is gone. Nothing you say or do will make it better! That was my only chance to have a child, just because of you. You decided it'd be better off if we didn't have any children. Maybe it's better off this baby wasn't born, just because only one parent would have wanted him." I pulled my knees up and hugged them, resting my head on them.

"That isn't true at all. Even though I didn't show it at the time, the thought of having a baby with you was really starting to grow on me. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now. I am so sorry for not being supportive, dear. I was such a jerk to you. When you're ready to have another baby, we will, okay?"

I was shocked by his sudden change.

"Why now? Why do you want one now? And not before?" I asked, completely floored.

"Because you changed my thoughts about it," Lucius said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed me. "You are my wife. We should have a family. I was completely foolish in thinking otherwise." He took my hand and pulled my wedding bands out of his pocket and slipped them onto his finger. "I love you, Narcissa. Hurting you was the last thing on my mind."

I paused.

"You love me?" I whispered.

"Yes," he said. "I do. I can't believe it took this long for me to see it. You are such a strong and courageous person. And I am so lucky to have a wife like you. Someone who is kind and beautiful and intelligent and who can set me straight when I need it the most."

I smiled.

"And when you get out of here and the healer gives us the clear, we'll start trying for a new baby, okay?" he said, looking at me. This was a whole new side of Lucius I hadn't seen before. He was kind and caring and completely… different.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

A week later, I was discharged from St. Mungo's. I was so happy to be out of there. I was never a big fan of hospitals. Lucius carefully held me in his arms as we Flooed back to Malfoy Manor. We dusted the soot off of ourselves and he took me in his arms.

"Come on," he said, leading me over through the drawing room to the bedroom. He put me into the bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well, isn't this a new Lucius Malfoy?" I asked.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt," he said. "I would have felt so bad. I tried to catch you, but you fell anyways. I just barely missed you." He frowned and shook his head, as if trying to clear a bad memory.

"Lucius," I murmured as he started to walk away.

"What?" he asked, coming back to me.

I sat up and pulled him close to me. He got the hint and sat down on the bed. I scooted over and continued to pull him until he was in the middle of the bed.

"What are you doing, Narcissa?" he asked, obviously amused.

"Hold me," I said.

He smiled. He kicked off his shoes and got underneath the blanket with me. He wrapped me in his arms and we talked for a while until sleep overcame the both of us.

* * *

_So yeah... sad stuff. :(_

_There was a reason for it though...._

_Woo._

_On the other hand, reviews make me happy. :)_


	9. Loss

Chapter Nine: Loss

* * *

Healer Andrews cleared us to start trying for another child about eight weeks later. It was mid-April. I felt a lot better. Lucius had become even more immersed in his job. Through some prying of my own while Lucius was away, I saw plans for a take-over of the Ministry of Magic. Although this frightened me, I had a steadfast resolve to stand by my husband no matter what it took. The Dark Lord was becoming increasingly stronger. Bella had become a Death Eater. Everyone closest to me had become involved in this cause and I often found myself worrying for their safety.

Lucius arrived home very late on the twenty-first of April. He came into the bedroom and woke me up. I opened my eyes blearily.

"Narcissa, we need to talk," he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked automatically fearing the worst.

"I've talked to Lord Voldemort and he says the take-over of the Ministry has reached its final stages in planning. He wants me to go into battle."

I gasped.

"Lucius, that's dangerous!" I said. "The entire Auror Department will be there and – Why do you have to do it anyway? Can't he get someone else?"

"I'm going with a group of people… Evan Rosier, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Augustus Rookwood are going to be right with me. We'll be fine." He held my hand, looking into my eyes.

"No," I gasped, trying not to hyperventilate.

"There's more," he added.

"What more could there be?" I said sarcastically. "He's sending you into battle; you've got a good chance of being arrested, and/or WORSE…"

"We're not planning on taking over the Ministry until the beginning of September. Voldemort gave me explicit instructions for me to try to get you pregnant before the Ministry take-over. Just in case I don't come back. That way, the pureblood Malfoy line won't end with me."

"I thought you didn't want to have a baby because it wouldn't be safe. And now you want to have one because he's TELLING you to?" I asked incredulously.

"You know I wanted one before now," Lucius said. "We just had to wait a while. So it'd be safe to try again and you had fully recuperated. Healer Andrews just said it'd be fine and he just gave us the green light. Besides, I know I'm going to come back and you aren't going to be left with a baby on your own. I promise!"

"I don't want to have to take a potion every single day to see when I'm ovulating. I don't want to have to plan a pregnancy. I just want it to… happen. I don't want to deal with the stress of having someone order me to conceive. It's supposed to be a happy time, not a time where we're freaking out because I'm not pregnant yet. I want us to enjoy getting pregnant… not because we have to, but because we want to!" I peered into Lucius' gray eyes. "I want to have control over when we start our family!"

"I thought you wanted a baby as soon as possible," Lucius said. "Have you changed your mind about it already?" he asked in frustration."

"No," I admitted. "I just hate someone else putting pressure on us."

"Just forget about the Dark Lord. We're doing this because we want a child," he crooned in my ear. He lifted one hand to my left breast and pushed it between the snaps of my robe. He took my nipple between his fingers and ever so slightly put pressure on it. I moaned.

"See… it can be enjoyable too," he murmured. "Especially because I haven't made love to my wife in so long… and I want her _so_ badly."

I bit my bottom lip. I hated when he talked like that to me.… It was my one weakness.

"Just look at what you do to me, Narcissa," he moaned. My gaze traveled down to the tent in his pants.

"You're insatiable," I laughed. "Just fuck me already," I said mischievously. I pushed him down and straddled him and he enveloped me into a deep kiss. I sat back up and reached for my wand on the nightstand, but Lucius swatted my arm away.

"Forget about it."

* * *

I woke up the next morning to an annoying bird chirping outside the window. I shuddered and sat up, stretching my arms over my head and curling my toes.

I looked over to Lucius's side of the bed. He wasn't there. I sighed. I headed downstairs and found Dobby with breakfast on the stove.

"Good morning, Miss Narcissa," he squeaked. "Dobby is almost finished with breakfast. Master Lucius has left a note on the table for you."

"Thank you, Dobby," I smiled. I walked over to the table and picked up the note.

"_Narcissa,_

_Last night was amazing. I love you._

_The Dark Lord called me to plan the Ministry meeting this morning. You looked so peaceful; I couldn't bear to wake you up. I hope you got a good night's rest. And I should be home around noon-time. Feel free to go and visit your sister if you want. I know you haven't seen her in a while. Please try to be back by the time I get home, though._

_Yours always,_

_*´¨)_

_(¸.·´ (¸.· Lucius._"

I couldn't help but smile. I had the sweetest husband in the world. I sat down in the parlor and Dobby brought me my breakfast. I quickly ate and went back upstairs and got dressed. I put on an ice-blue dress and matching robes and headed over to the fireplace. I Flooed to Bella's.

Bella was in her usual seat by the fire, reading.

"Good morning, sister," she said, glancing at me.

"It is a great morning, don't you agree?" I asked her brightly.

"Okay, just because you got laid last night doesn't mean that everyone is going to be quite so cheerful," Bella snapped. She threw her book across the room angrily.

"Want to tell me why you're so upset?" I asked.

"Not really. Other than the fact that Rodolphus is being an ignorant jerk and is plotting to get himself killed at the Ministry of Magic." She placed a cigarette in a holder and lit it.

"You care?" I asked.

"Whatever he does implicates I'm involved. If he wants to go and do something stupid, it's my name he's putting on the line as well. I don't want to have people thinking I'm associated with those threatening to attack the Ministry, do you?" she asked me.

"I've been hoping that Lucius will be smart enough to back out, if he needs to," I said.

"Do you honestly think that he will do that if the Dark Lord threatens your life?" Bella snarled. "I highly doubt it."

I didn't answer.

"Lucius said he'd be back around noon," I said. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty," Bella replied through the darkness.

I walked over and sat down on a couch.

"How has life been?" I asked her.

"Pathetic," Bella answered shortly.

"Do you want to explain?" I asked her.

"Not really," Bella said.

I crossed my legs and sighed. The darkness in the Lestrange house was so… overwhelming. I often wondered how often Bella even left the house.

"You know, it's not healthy for you to stay cooped up in this house all by yourself," I said. "Is Rodolphus ever here?"

"No," Bella said shortly.

"My, you're just not really conversational today, are you?" I sighed.

"You wouldn't be conversational if you were me, either," Bella said, glancing toward the fire. "I hate my life."

"Well, if you just want to wallow in our own miseries, I lost a baby a few weeks ago. Because my husband was yelling at me and I fell down a flight of stairs. Your world isn't quite as bad as what you think it is," I snapped.

"You fell down a flight of stairs?" There was a hint of surprise masked in Bella's voice.

"I did," I said. "I lost our baby. Do you realize how much it hurts to lose a child?"

"Of course I wouldn't know," Bella snapped at me. "Rodolphus can't get me pregnant. I'll never be a mother."

"I thought you didn't have that maternal gene," I replied.

"I don't," Bella said, crossing her arms. "I guess you don't realize how much it hurts me that you always have the one thing I can't have. You got Mother and Father's approval. Andromeda left the family. She was Mother's favorite. You were always Father's. And then Andromeda left and I thought I would be able to have that spot. But no. Mother's attentions went directly to you. Father pawned me off on Rodolphus for a paltry sum. And you were the glory child. You were the one they were proud of. Now, you can have children and I can't. You have a husband who loves you and mine would rather associate himself with criminals. Happy now? You won."

"Bella!" I gasped, taken aback by her sudden outburst. "You know Mother and Father love you. You know I do, too! Otherwise, I wouldn't keep coming here! I never wanted to show you up. Not once. It's never been about winning. We can't control every aspect of our own lives, but we can take what we're given and we're obligated to be happy with it." I got up from the couch and tried to give her a hug. She wriggled away from me. I sighed.

"Bellatrix, I've got to go," I said, softly. "I love you."

"Yeah," Bella said. "Just go, like the rest of them."

I didn't know what to say. I hated that my sister was upset. She was the only family member I really had. She didn't know that Mother and Father hadn't sent me word of anything in months. I didn't feel it appropriate to say that, so I headed back over to the fireplace and Flooed home.

I killed some time in the library.

Lucius came home at around eleven-thirty. He headed into the library and smiled at me.

"How was your visit with Bellatrix?" he asked me.

"Horrible," I said, pouting.

"Darling, I'm sure it wasn't that bad," he cooed.

"Yeah, it was. She accused me of being Mother and Father's favorite. And that they went through such trouble to find a good marriage for me because of that."

"And is that not true?" he asked me.

"No," I said. "You just came at the right time," I cried.

Lucius put his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder.

"It's alright," he said.

"Yeah, well I haven't heard from Mother and Father in months," I sobbed. "I don't think they even care about me anymore. They got their money for us and that's all they wanted."

Lucius sighed.

"Cissy, you know that's not true. We've all just been busy lately, I think. I'm sure there's a reason for it. Tomorrow, you can send word to them. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this update. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'm just trying to run through a couple of my stories and post an update. :)_

_Please leave a review.  
_


	10. Victory

Chapter Nine: Victory

* * *

Life at Malfoy Manor was unbearably busy for the four months or so. The bright, sunny days of summer turned into the lackadaisical days of early autumn. Lucius was always working, hardly ever home. I spent most of my time in the library, accompanying Lucius to various Ministry functions, kissing up to important people in the community… It had become quite an interesting lifestyle, to say the least. Although I missed my husband immensely, I realized he had a job to do and that I had to accept that. Our relationship seemed to have taken a backseat to Lucius' job and I found life at Malfoy Manor lonely at times.

One evening in early September, I became so frustrated at how things were turning out that I resorted back to old measures. I decided to _get to know myself_ again. Lucius had spent most of the day at work and he still wasn't home yet. I found it unbearably frustrating. With his work schedule the way it was, he was coming home simply exhausted. Even though we were supposed to be trying for a baby, we hadn't had sex in over a month. As cliché and stupid as it sounded at the time, I missed my husband.

I went to the bedroom and undressed, lying back on the bed. I closed my eyes and slowly imagined him kissing me, his hands trailing down my breasts to my stomach, past my hips, in between my thighs. I massaged my breast, flicking my nipple ever so slightly. I twisted my hips, trying to alleviate the warmness that was slowly flooding to my pelvis. I traced my hand down my stomach toward my vulva, toying with my labia, teasing my clitoris slightly. I imagined Lucius' tongue flicking over it over and over again. My breathing rapidly increased. I felt the vaginal lubrication increase, covering my fingers. I pushed in one finger, and then two, bucking against my hand as I began moving my fingers in and out. My other hand reached for my clitoris and started rubbing it in a circular fashion. I continued this for a while, until I was on the brink of an orgasm.

"You couldn't wait for me to join the party?"

I heard a low guttural growl in the corner of the room. It was Lucius. Standing near the window, one hand obviously in his pants. I watched in fascination as he moved it back and forth, stroking himself.

"You weren't home, dear," I moaned breathlessly. "I got lonely."

"Obviously," he grinned. He disrobed and came over to me, sweeping me into a deep kiss.

"You're never home," I sighed, trying to hide my tears.

"I know," he said, kissing my temple, my cheeks, my nose, my lips… "But I was thinking about _this_ all day long."

"I bet you did," I said cheekily.

He moved on top of me and I felt the stiffness of his erection poking me in the thigh. I shifted my weight under him and he moaned.

"You're mine," he said.

"Yours?" I asked. "I'm no one's but my own."

"You're wrong," Lucius retorted. He leaned down and enveloped me in another kiss.

"I'm never wrong," I argued.

"You're wrong!" he moaned a little louder. "You're mine. You're my wife. My bitch. My house. You live in it. My bed. You sleep in it. My library. You read in it. My children. Will be in your body. My body. You relish it. Always. Forever."

I was so incredibly turned on by this point. I loved when he bossed me around. He lowered his head down to my nipple and slowly sucked on it. I arched my back up to his face and groaned.

"Lucius… I need… mhmn… now…" I mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Lucius asked me, breaking his suction on my breast.

"I need you inside me," I said a more clearly.

He nodded got up, turning me over onto my knees. He quickly thrust himself into me from behind. I gasped at the sudden invasion. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and thrust himself in and out of me. He kept up his relentless pounding harder and harder, faster and faster.

"_Mhmn… Lucius…_" I moaned.

I felt myself slowly reaching my climax. I concentrated on it. I felt my muscles tense around him and I came, screaming at the top of my lungs.

Lucius wasn't finished. He pulled out and turned me back over and placed my legs on his shoulders, my bum at the end of the bed. He held onto my hips and thrust himself back in. His eyes feasted on my breasts as they bounced up and down with every thrust.

"_Fuck yeah_," Lucius groaned.

I thrusted back up against him, feeling his balls bounce off me, hearing him slapping against my skin. He stiffened suddenly and I felt him come inside me.

He collapsed against me, breathing hard.

"We need to do that more often," Lucius said. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you," I said.

I paused for a second before speaking again.

"Do you really want your children in me?" I asked.

"Oh, most definitely," Lucius replied. "I want to see your belly get so big and round and I want to feel a part of me kicking from inside you, knowing I put it there."

I didn't know what to say. I just grinned.

"I want that, too," I said. "I wish we already had a baby. I don't know why it's taking so long," I pouted.

"Sometimes, things just take time. I can't really explain it," Lucius said. "We'll get there eventually."

"I hope you're right," I sighed.

Lucius wrapped his arms around me and held me. We soon fell asleep.

* * *

Lucius was preparing to take over the Ministry. They had a meeting in our drawing room. Rosier, Bella (who had just been initiated into the circle) and the Lestranges, and Lucius gathered into the drawing room, looking over the plans.

Tonight was the night.

I sat in the parlor with my cup of tea, looking out the window. I wasn't looking forward to them leaving. Lucius came in a few hours later and kissed me.

"Cissy, look at me," he crooned.

I obeyed, looking up into his determined gray eyes.

How I loved him. Things might have been complicated between us, as always, but at that moment, I realized that through it all, I really did love this man.

"I love you," I murmured. "Come back to me. Don't get yourself killed, please."

"I'm not," Lucius replied. "I'm coming back."

"Promise me?" I begged him, not letting him go.

"I promise."

* * *

The next morning, Lucius wasn't back at the Manor. I became extremely worried. I headed out to Diagon Alley to see if there was any news. I figured if the Ministry had been taken over, there would be some sort of panic and Diagon Alley would be the first place to register that.

I was right.

Death Eaters had taken over Diagon Alley. The shops and little hole-in-the-wall stores were abandoned. Other than the men storming through in black cloaks, the entirety of Diagon Alley was empty. It looked like a ghost town. I shuddered.

One of the Death Eaters ran toward me, ready to attack.

"Now aren't you in the wrong place at the wrong time?" He raised his wand toward me. I was faster. I ducked and sent back a shield charm.

"I think my husband would have your arse for attacking me!" I retorted angrily. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy!"

I saw the surprise in his actions. He immediately stepped back and cowered.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Madam Malfoy. My mistake," he bowed. "I am incredibly sorry."

I was intrigued. I hadn't expected that sort of a reaction.

"What is the status at the Ministry?" I asked him quietly.

"Mission was accomplished successfully. Only one casualty. On our side. Such a loss. I know you were rather close to him."

I drew in a quick breath. _Lucius._

I bid adieu to the Death Eater and Disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.

I nervously waited for word from someone, whether it would be Lucius or someone explaining his untimely demise. He had to be okay. He just HAD to. I couldn't imagine him not being okay. He was going to come right through those doors and –

"Narcissa! We did it!"

With a loud _pop!_ Lucius appeared across the drawing room. He ran over to me and swept me up into his arms.

"The Dark Lord is pleased. I'm his most valued supporter. I'm his right hand. Narcissa, everything is going to be fine! We're going to be okay! We've got everything right where it needs to be."

His face was flushed with excitement and I couldn't help but be happy for him.

Then I remembered. The "casualty." The stupid bumbling oaf of a Death Eater had me thinking Lucius had been that casualty.

"Did everyone make it out okay?" I asked him.

"We lost Rosier to Moody. But other than that, we came out pretty well. Rabastan got a nasty cut to the face. But he'll heal up fine. It'll probably scar."

What a stupid bumbling oaf! I wasn't close to Rosier at all! I hadn't really known Evan Rosier, so I had no reason to be upset. I wasn't too worried about Rabastan. That was no big deal. The worst of my fears were gone. Lucius was back, he was fine, he was alive, and he wasn't hurt. Bella was fine to my knowledge. Everything had turned out remarkably well.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I said, trying to hide the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Things are fine. We're all going to be okay," he said, pulling me into a kiss.

* * *

_Sorry this was a little rushed. It was mostly a filler chapter. _

_The good stuff should come in the next few chapters._

_Please review._

_It gives me reason to be happy and crank out new chapters sooner. I only got one or two for the last chapter. __ That's the only repayment I get for this._


End file.
